Fantasy Central
Fantasy Central is Wasteland's version of Fantasyland in the Disneyland park. It is selected in Epic Mickey 3: Brothers in Arms, and will be included in some of the upcoming fanfictions on the wiki. Writer's disclaimer: The images and the original idea is credited to Upchuck557. I only updated it with new features such as characters, the idea, and the missions. The Circus Part: 1 The Circus is the main and first hub of the level. It is based on the old facade Fantasyland and has some of the rejected, scrapped rides and attractions and some alot of scenery from the movie, Dumbo (1940). 'Main objective' When you first arrive here at the Circus, you are greeted by a scrapped version of Flora, a Sleeping Beauty Fairy. She tells you that the Queen of Hearts (who is an animatronic) has overthrown a scrapped version of Cinderella (who rules the Fantasy Central portion of Wasteland) and has taken over. She explains that a rebellion has formed inside the Tulgey Wood and the only way to get there is going through Pinocchio's Village. She explains that she'll open the projector screen for you, if you help the characters around the Circus. Side quests Animatronic Pluto mission So your first mission of this level has begun. You'll find a Pluto animatronic head sitting on a platform, since he can't talk, Mister Rover (the Animatronic's owner) comes and tells you that Prescott disabled all of his machinery parts and took the animatronic dog offline. Tweedledee and Tweedledum Quest Scrapped versions of Tweedledee and Tweedledum are arguing over something pointless. They never explain what they're arguing about, but they ask you to take a key to the Shop owner. The shop, which can be slightly seen in the far bottom right corner, which is based on the scrapped ride Mickey's Mad House, is run by a clown from Dumbo named Bozo. When you enter, Bozo takes the key from you and explains that it was a key to his storage room. Apparently, Tweedledee and Tweedledum had stolen something from the shop and locked the storage room, so Bozo couldn't get in. Bozo thanks you for returning the key and gives you a power spark as a reward. You can buy things from Bozo, or you can go back out into the Circus. Mr. Snoop's quest Mr. Snoops, a forgotten character from the Rescuers, informs you that Madame Medusa is causing trouble in Waste City and searching for contraption parts to help with Pete's plan as the characters there tell you that she wants to escape Wasteland. Relucent Dragon quest After helping the Tweedle Brothers, you need to go talk to the Reluctant Dragon who is sitting on the roof of an abandoned circus tent. He is sad because someone stole all three of his picnic baskets. He says that you should talk to the Tweedle Brothers because they're always stealing things. After talking to Tweedledum, you find out that they did steal the baskets, but they've scattered them around the Circus. After finding all of the picnic baskets, return to the Reluctant Dragon to claim a bronze pin. Those are the first 5 characters you have to help in the Circus. Characters that appear in the Circus *Flora (from Sleeping Beauty) *Reluctant Dragon *Scrapped versions of Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Mr. Snoops *Animatronic Pluto *Clowns (from Dumbo) *Bozo the Clown *Mister Rover *Stromboli *Animatronic elephant Buford (Wasteland's version of Dumbo) *Bongo the Bear *Female elephants (from Dumbo) *Ring Master *Animatronic Shere Khan (If you redeem him in Animal Realm) *Lampwick *Slick the Weasel Category:Locations